


Rain Isn’t All That Sad

by bichie_toizer



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Dances, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Wordcount: 100-500, billie eilish (mentioned), eddies sad, music inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichie_toizer/pseuds/bichie_toizer
Summary: hey y'all!! This was like a vent thing so don't look too deep into it lmao. This fic has music to it, so I Highly Suggest™ that you listen to this song while reading this.





	Rain Isn’t All That Sad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kfc_png](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfc_png/gifts).



> hey y'all!! This was like a vent thing so don't look too deep into it lmao. This fic has music to it, so I Highly Suggest™ that you listen to this song while reading this.

 

 

  It was a rainy Saturday in Derry, Maine. Eddie was calmly reading on his bed with quiet music playing in the background. He was getting to the 15th chapter by now and he was a bit bored. So, he decided to put his book down and turn up his music. His speaker was playing [when the party’s over](https://youtu.be/jAFFlufVZe0) by Billie Eilish.

_..._

  
_Don't you know too much already_

_I'll only hurt you if you let me_

_Call me friend but keep me closer_

_(Call me back)_

_And I'll call you when the party's over_

_..._

  While he listened to this, he felt his body move to the music. See, when he was feeling down he liked to express himself through movement. No one else knew he did this. The line in this song that struck a nerve for him was “Call me friend but keep me closer”. That line resonates so much with him because he wants someone he can’t have.

Richie

  His best friend of 17 long years. He’s been enamored with him for a while, but he knows he can’t have him. “Because I'm not good enough,” he thinks. He hadn’t realized this at the time, but while he was moving he was openly weeping. When he closed his eyes he could feel the music wash over him.

_…_

  
_I could lie, say_

_“I like it like that”_

_“like it like”_

_…_

_“that”_

  Eddie then fell to the ground so caught up in his emotional thoughts, he didn’t realize Richie coming in through the window, soaking wet. Richie wordlessly wrapped his damp arms protectively around the smaller boy. Eddie subconsciously leaned into the touch. He sobbed until he ran out of tears to cry.

Eddie looks up, immediately recognizing who’s holding him. “Hey…” he sniffles out. “What’s going on in that head of yours Eds?” Richie asked sincerely.  
“If I told you, you would hate me,” Eddie whispered into the room.  
“I could never hate you Eds, you know that…” Richie said sadly. “Let me help you feel better...what’s wrong?”  
“I love you…”  
“What was that eds?”  
“I love you…”  
“Eds, I still can’t hear ya. Speak up a lit-“  
“I LOVE YOU!”

Then, silence.

“I love you too Eds”

  An audible gasp forced its way out of Eddie. “Aw, Eds don’t be so surprised! I thought I was bein' pretty obvious…” Richie stated. Eddie was so overjoyed he couldn’t express what he was feeling in that moment with words, so he did what any other love-struck person would do and kissed Richie so hard he knocked him to his back. When they had recovered from their moment, they climbed onto Eddie’s bed and cuddled up to each other. Once Eddie was situated on Richie's chest, Richie started singing,

_…_

_say I like it like that, like it like that_

_say I like it like that, like it like that_

_…_

-and all was well-


End file.
